


Yellow Umbrella

by graces101



Series: Sterek A-Z [25]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Derek Hale is a Softie, M/M, Meet-Cute, Sterek A-Z, Stiles Stilinski Being an Idiot, raining, yellow umbrella
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-11-14 12:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18052763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graces101/pseuds/graces101
Summary: Stiles is walking in the rain and Derek has a yellow umbrella





	Yellow Umbrella

**Author's Note:**

> Sterek A-Z  
> All mistakes are my own
> 
> Hope you enjoy :D

Idiot

 

Derek stared at the soaked man that he recognises as his neighbour, without a jacket in this weather.

He’s an idiot

An idiot that Derek can’t ignore. He groans at his bleeding heart and runs after him.

His neighbour freezes as he felt the shelter over his head and stared at Derek in shock

“Thanks”

Derek nodded

Silence until a few minutes later “Yellow, really dude?”

Derek scowls “I could take it away”

“No no! Sorry”

Derek sighed “My sister got it for me. It was either this or getting soaked”

 

“Thank god for your sister”

“Yeah” Derek smiled

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, kudos are encouraged ;)
> 
> Next: Zoo


End file.
